english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Michie
David Michie is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Incan Man (ep44), Rat (ep44) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Alien#2, ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *TMNT (2007) - ADR Walla Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices *White Fang (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Mariachi #2, Teen Jerk #2 *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Farce of the Penguins (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *2 Guns (2013) - Additional Voices *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Ask the Dust (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Black Snake Moan (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *God Bless America (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *Halloween (2007) - Additional Voices *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Jumper (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Man on Fire (2004) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Okja (2017) - Additional Voices *Operation Finale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Our Family Wedding (2010) - Additional Voices *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Project Almanac (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Stuber (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hills Have Eyes (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *We Bought a Zoo (2011) - Additional Voices *Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins (2008) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (2009) - Pillager 3, Pillagers *Lair (2007) - ADR Walla Group *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Berto Martinez *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors